A workshop is proposed for the assessment of the national effort in the field of marine biologically active substances, such as anticancer agents which have potential use as drugs, and also substances which exert profound activity in the natural biological environment. Participants will be drawn from government, industry and academic backgrounds, and will represent the disciplines of marine biology, chemistry pharmacognosy and pharmacology. A summary report will identify all components of the now diffuse national effort in this field.